Megumi, My Blessing
by animegirl2961
Summary: Megumi's just a regular girl with bad grades, no friends, and a father who abuses her everyday. But then something changes- new school, a grandma she never knew she had, and new friends. But will she ever learn to love again? KyoyaxOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_People say a lot of different things in this world. Some are crazy, and some are just true in their entirety. But there is one thing that people say that I, myself, think is wrong._

_A lot of people say that your name relates to your character and how you do in life. A lot of people judge you by your name, too. For instance, "Rei", such a lovely name- it also means lovely too. So when you think of someone named Rei, you think they're lovely._

_And "Satomi", a wise name, so you would think they were wise._

_And "Yori", you would be able to trust that person._

_And "Aiko", that person would be affectionate._

_But when you say "Megumi", you think of someone who's a blessing._


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**NOTE: Yes, I am planning on actually finishing this story but it will take a very long time. I have school work and extra curricular activites to attend so please do not rush me. I will probably be posting up the chapters very slowly (and by slow, I mean that it might take me over a month to post a chapter). If you like this story, please don't give up on me! The chapters will be coming!**

**Also, I fixed this chapter because there was some confusion going on. :D**

**Chapter One**

**Bruise**

"…gumi…Megumi…Megumi!"

"Yes!" I snapped my head up quickly to find out who was calling my name.

"I'm asking you if you have your homework," Takemoto Sensei said.

"Oh, um, I didn't do it," I replied bluntly, not caring.

"This is your fourth time not turning in you homework. If you don't bring it tomorrow, I'm afraid I'll have to call your parents."

I heard someone snicker behind me. "Yeah Meggy, turn in your homework or else Sensei is going to call Mommy. Oh wait, she's dead!" Practically the whole class burst into laughter.

"Everyone, silence!" Takemoto Sensei, who obviously hadn't heard the exchanged phrases, quieted everyone. "Megumi, I'd like to talk to you after class," He paused. "Now moving along to today's lesson…"

I droned him out and stared at what he was writing on the blackboard- not that I was actually paying attention.

"Pssst! Pssst! Hey Meggy, how did your mom die again? Oh yeah, while giving birth!" A few people chuckled around him.

"Shut up Akira!" I snapped at him but only loud enough for him and the people sitting next to me to hear.

"Why should I? I don't take orders from a murderer."

"You heard the lady- just shut up," Someone a little farther away from me said.

"Well, well, Prince Hirotoshi to the rescue. Why don't you mind your own business?" Akira snared at him.

"Since I'm class president, this is my business." As soon as he had said that the bell rang, signaling that school was over for today.

"Loser," Akira muttered after he gathered his belongings, and left.

I quickly started to gather my stuff too. I wanted to get out of here before Takemoto Sensei remembered I had to meet with him, and also before Hirotoshi came up to me. You see, even though my life is miserable, I'm still just a girl- and when a really nice guy, like Hirotoshi, comes up to a girl, like me, I can't help but be at least a little embarrassed.

"Megumi-san," too late, "Sorry about that. Don't take it personally- they're just like that."

"It's ok. You shouldn't be apologizing though- it wasn't your fault. And besides, I should be thanking you."

He stared at my left arm for a little while before finally saying, "No problem. Just forget about them."

"Thanks."

"Megumi-san," a different voice cut through.

"Ah, Takemoto Sensei. Sorry I'll leave you two alone to talk." And with that Hirotoshi left.

"Megumi-san," Takemoto Sensei repeated, "I've been noticing a drop in your grades and it seems like your attention span has gone down. What is it? What's the matter? Is there something going on at home?"

"No Sensei, I'm fine." But of course that was a total and complete lie.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, it's nothing." Nothing of your concern, actually.

He paused for a second, trying to pick the right words for what he was going to say next. "Does this have anything to do with your father?"

Now it was my turn to pause. To tell him or not? True, it had to do with my father. True, my father abuses me. But is this a truth I should tell Takemoto Sensei? I mean, it's my business after all- I can deal with it myself.

Finally I answered, "No. I haven't been getting enough sleep, that's all." Which wasn't a lie, it was true.

He seemed to be thinking about something while staring at my left arm (what is it with people looking at my left arm today?), when at last he said, "Ok, you may go."

I quickly bowed and got out of the room as fast as I could.

It was while I was walking out of the school building that I finally looked down at my left arm. When I did, I knew what Hirotoshi and Takemoto Sensei had been looking at- my bruise that I had gotten yesterday was visible. Damn! I though I had covered up all my scars and bruises but apparently not. Oh well. It's just one bruise, they can't get suspicious about anything- everyone gets bruises. Well, unless…it's not possible, they wouldn't know anything about my life.


	3. Chapter 2

**NOTE: WoW! This came out earlier than I expected! I had a little free time on my hands since it's a 3-day weekend and felt like typing this up. Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

**Found Out**

I walked down the street to the public park that was a few minutes away. I noticed a lot of people at the main pond- adults chatting, kids running around, and balloons everywhere. It was probably a party.

I walked away from the commotion down to where a smaller pond was. I sat down on the bench. This was my favorite part of the whole park because it was separated from everything else. There wasn't even a cemented path to get here. I don't think it's on the map either. It's funny- sometimes I think this place was specially made for me.

I watched the sun sink low between the trees until the only colors you could see in the sky were orange and pink. I heard a quaking sound at my feet. I looked down to find Tis, my pet duck. Well, she's not really my pet since I don't take her home, but I like to think of her as a pet- more of as a friend.

"Hi Tis."

She quacked again.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out some breadcrumbs. "Here you go. Sorry, that's all I have today."

Another quack.

I picked her up and put her in my lap. We stared at the colors the pond was reflecting. It mesmerized me until another duck, just like Tis, landed on the surface of the water, breaking it. Then more came until there was a whole group of them.

I looked down at Tis. She was staring at the birds just like I was a minute ago. I looked at her more closely now- she was very pretty for a duck. Her feathers were pure white and they shined gold in the little sunlight that was left- just like her beak.

Just then, a thought struck me. I had always wondered why I never saw Tis with the other ducks. At first I thought she just hung out with another group, but the more I came the more I doubted that. Then I thought that the ducks didn't like her because she was different, she was ugly or something- but no. Her situation was exactly the opposite of mine. The other ducks envied her. They wanted her beauty- that's why she never fit in. So in one way, Tis and I are in the same boat. In another way, we're not.

The sun had sunk all the way down when I removed Tis from my lap and bid goodbye.

xXxXx

I walked home only to find two police cars parked in front of the house. Weird. It wasn't everyday that they came. I walked up the pathway where a police officer stopped me at the door.

"Hold on," he said while looking down at what I guessed was a photograph. "Let's see…short black hair…blue eyes…Yup you're her. Megumi Atashi?"

"Yes," I replied hesitantly. What was going on?

"I'm Officer Charles here with Officer Ric. We're from the Downtown Police Department here on a child abuse complaint. We'd like for you and your father to come to the station with us and answer a few questions."

"W-what?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "A child abuse complaint? What are you talking about?" I looked past Officer Charles to see my father talking to Officer Ric.

"There hasn't been any abuse going on here so I would like it if you would kindly, leave!" He shouted down his ear. His face was like a tomato.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you will have to come. Now I'm asking you nicely, please get in the car."

If it was possible then my fathers face got even redder. He stormed towards the car with Officer Ric trailing behind him. He stopped in front of me and said to my face, "This is all your fault, bitch!" What he meant was, "You're really in for it later."

"Ok, let's keep on walking," Officer Charles told him. He scowled and got in the car to the right as Officer Charles and I got into the car to the left.

xXxXx

The ride was quick, probably because I was zoned out half the time, but when we got there, each officer took us in to a different room. I was guessing they wanted both sides of the story without an argument.

I answered truthfully to every question. I couldn't hold it in anymore- I needed to tell someone. Plus they were the police.

"Ok, that's the last of the questions."

"Thanks Charles," yeah Charles. Him and me got to know each other more during my question and answer session- especially when I started sobbing and let it all out.

"Ok, and…"

"Wait!" I cut him off. "I'd also like to know one thing. Who sent the complaint?"

He looked down at the slip of paper he had in his hands. "Your Sensei, Takemoto, apparently."

I just sat there, gaping at him. "What?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Yeah, he sent it to us a few days ago but said to hold on. He wasn't sure about it so he told us to wait until he could confirm it."

"When did he confirm it?"

"Just a few hours ago. And before I forget I have to tell you. Do you know your Grandma Kinimoto?"

"Grandma who?"

"I take that as a no. She's your mom's mom. I guess you've never met her but she's signed all the adoption forms and taken care of everything else. Your dad should have signed the release forms by now, too."

I just stared at him for a minute or two, not knowing what he was saying. "What are you getting at? I don't understand."

"Honey, you're being adopted."


	4. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Phew, it took a while but here it is! Chapter three in all its glory! I started adding titles to the chapters, so that's something new. Thanks for all the favs and reviews!**

**Chapter Three**

**Knight in Shining Armor**

Ok, I could understand Takemoto Sensei finding out about all this. I mean, my behavior, lack of school participation, and the bruise- I shouldn't be surprised. So that's not what I'm surprised about. What I'm surprised about is Grandma. I didn't even know I still had a grandma! I thought they were dead- both of them! She doesn't contact me at all and out of the blue she wants to adopt me? And she expects me to go along with it too. What is up with that? I mean, why couldn't she do it sooner? But the good thing is, I won't be seeing my dad for a while (so I'm willing to go along with it).

Charles said I could go back to school one last time for about twenty minutes, just to say goodbyes. Then he'd drive me back to the station where someone would come and pick me up. I was reluctant on the offer. I didn't really want to go back but I did have to say thank you to Takemoto Sensei.

So the whole ride there, all that was running through my head was what I was going to say. I didn't really get much since I was too busy panicking the whole time, but once I saw Takemoto Sensei, my mind just filled up with a lot of 'thank yous.'

When Charles and me stepped into the classroom, I knew all eyes were on me (well, what else would they be staring at- the zit on my nose?).

"Um…" I hesitated. "Takemoto Sensei, could I speak with you?"

A gentle smile came across his face, "Yes, you may." Then he turned to his students and my former classmates, "When I come back in, please have questions one through five done."

When we had stepped outside, the first thing I did was take a deep bow and said, "Thank you so much Sensei!"

"Don't worry, it was no problem. I know that anyone else would have done the same thing."

"No really, thank you. You did so much."

"Hey, now don't go giving me all the credit."

"Huh?" I just stared at him questionably.

"Hirotoshi-san was also in this too. He was actually the one who informed me of everything."

That was when I just felt like crying. And I don't mean little soft sobs, I mean breaking down and bowling my eyes out like a baby. Hirotoshi had done so much for me. He always stood up to the bullies that were tormenting me, even in elementary school. When all the girls in school got jealous and started treating me badly, he told them to back off. Now look at what he's done for me. How will I ever repay him?

"Oh look," Takemoto Sensei said, looking in the other direction. "Here comes Hirotoshi-san. Well, I hope your life with your grandmother is much better." He bowed and walked back in the classroom.

"Megumi-san, is that you?"

I turned around but didn't look him in the eyes. "Yes, it's me…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Hirotoshi broke the silence, "Did you come to say goodbye?"

"I'm so sorry! I've caused you so much trouble, I don't know what to say!" Tears silently flowed down my cheeks.

I felt his hand ruffle my hair. "Don't worry, it's ok. I'm you're Knight in Shining Armor, remember?"

Yes, I remembered. I remembered Kindergarten when I was into fairytales so much. I remembered wanting a Knight in Shining Armor, just for me. I remembered Hirotoshi-san telling me that just to brighten up my day. But I can't believe he remembered all that time.

"Besides, this isn't goodbye forever, I know we'll see each other again," He said hesitantly. There was a moment of silence. He slowly removed his hand from my head, like I would break if he wasn't careful enough. "I hope your grandmother takes good care of you." He bowed and walked away. And that was it. I didn't say anything. Not one word came out of my mouth, and I just stood there, like the idiot I was.

Charles and me got back in the car without much talking. We rounded the corner to the police station where I spotted a black stretched limousine. Probably some rich bratty girl who got caught selling drugs. Stuff like that always happened.

Walking inside I also spotted someone in a black suit with a hat talking to the front receptionist. Maybe that was the bratty girl's driver?

"Oh , I see you're already here." Charles started talking to the man. This kind of surprised me.

"Yes Officer Charles. Ah, and you must be Ms. Atashi, am I correct?" he said looking straight at me.

"Um…yes, that would be me," I replied a little confused. One, because he knew my name, and two, because he addressed me as 'Ms. Atashi.' He didn't look American.

"I am Lee Tsukada. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I looked up at Charles with, what I guessed to be, a horror struck face.

"Mr. Tsukada is going to take you to your new home," he whispered in my ear.

"Just this once right? I don't like really polite people, or rich ones for that matter. This is quite a surprise," I whispered back.

He looked down at me for a few seconds before replying, "Well, you have more surprises to come in the future and I don't know if you'll like them."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I replied with a quick, "What ever you say," and a shrug.

"Would you like to leave now? The limousine is waiting." He motioned towards the door with his left hand.

"Limo? You mean that's for me? Why can't we just go in a car? Is my grandma trying to get me to like her? If so, it sure isn't working." And I started for the door.

Behind me, Charles and Mr. Tsukada looked at each other worriedly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh wow, it's finally posted! Gosh, I know this took forever so I apologize but I have one thing to say in my defense- highschool is _not_ easy, especially if you're a freshman. I really have no clue when I'll have the next chapter up but thanks to everyone who has still stuck with this story! Yay! 3**

**And also, there was some confusion about how Takemoto Sensei didn't do anything when he 'heard' the guys picking on Megumi. The truth is, he never heard them because they were whispering to her but I guess it's my fault since I never clearly explained it in the context. I have gone back and fixed up the chapter a little and also in chapters 2 and 3 I have also fixed a few grammatical errors. :D**

**Also, I am working on another one of my stories, _Some Call It Love_. It's the new revised version so if you get a chance to read it, tell me what you think about it. Thanks! ^_^**

**And one more thing, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites/alerts list. I love all my readers! :D**

**Chapter Four**

**New Resolution**

I stepped in to the limo and suddenly felt a burst of refreshing air. So this is what it feels like to be in a limousine. No wonder rich people like it so much. Wait, don't get carried away Megumi, this rich stuff is not like you.

Mr. Tsukada was driving down the street when I saw the park.

"Oh, wait!" I quickly got his attention.

"Yes Ms. Atashi." He looked in my direction from the mirror.

As much as I didn't like him calling me that name, I didn't care right now- I was in a hurry. "Could you please just drop me at the park for a few minutes?"

He looked towards the playground we were now passing and looked back at me with a questionable glance. "Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Yes I'm sure. It'll only be a moment."

"If you say so." He parked his car a few minutes away from my secret pond.

I briskly jumped out of the car and started jogging towards the trees. It didn't take long until I was there. I looked up at the sky seeing the same orange and pink colors I had seen yesterday. I glanced near the bench. Not there. I squinted into the trees. Not there either. I looked around the place some more and I was about to give up when I heard her quack from the middle of the pond. I gazed towards it to see Tis, except now I felt like crying. She had done what I had been trying to do my whole entire life. I silently, watch her float in the water with the other ducks as if making conversation with them. She looked like she was having fun.

"Tis!" I screamed in her direction.

All the ducks looked at me and started quacking, including her.

"I'm so happy for you!" I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

She quacked again.

"Don't get too cocky. I promise I'm going to be just like you." Yes it sounded crazy, wanting to be like a duck, but that's not what I meant. I meant that from now on, my life would not be something that other people would laugh at. It would be different, and wherever I was going, I was going to make an impression on everyone.

Tis stuck her beak in the air as if she already knew she was important.

I quietly chuckled to myself and gave her one last look. "Bye," I whispered quietly hoping my message would get across to her. I turned around and spotted something shining from the corner of my eye. I look at the ground right next to me and that's when I saw the most beautiful silver feather I had ever seen. I gently picked it up as if it would break when too much pressure was exerted on it. I cupped it in my hand and whispered a 'thank you.'

When I got back to the limo Mr. Tsukada questioned me, "I don't mean to intrude but what exactly did you go to do?"

"I went to see a friend for the last time." I smiled and quietly tucked the feather into my pocket.

xXxXx

The ride to wherever we were heading was long, or at least it was for me. I spent twenty minutes staring out the window and playing 'I Spy' with myself which, by the way, wasn't going to well.

After 'I Spying' something green I couldn't take it anymore. "Could you just give me a hint to where we're going?"

"I'm sorry but Mrs. Kinimoto gave me specific instructions to not say anything," he replied not taking his eyes off the road.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair. I few seconds later, I asked another question, "What's Mrs. Kin- I mean, my grandma like?"

He waited a moment before answering, trying to get his thoughts strait I guess. "She's a very sweet lady with a really kind heart. I'm sure you'll love her."

"You say that as if everything will be perfect."

"Well, it won't be perfect but I can assure you that you're going to be in good hands."

I pondered a moment over that. I've never been in good hands before, I thought back to the hard times which, surprisingly, was just two days ago. I got quiet again, but not for long. It seemed that now that I knew the horrible years with my father wouldn't be coming anymore, I had gotten more energetic. More…normal?

"So, how exactly are you related to my grandma?" I had already grown accustomed to calling her grandma in a few minutes.

"We're just acquaintances, but I am her driver." He smiled at me looking through the mirror.

"You're her driver? Does she not drive by herself? You know, I don't mean to offend you, but isn't she the least bit frugal with her money?"

He held in a chuckle. "Well, it doesn't really matter too much to her."

"Why not?" The question lingered in the air never being answered.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Ms. Atashi?" He finally broke the silence by asking me another question.

"Well…" I thought for a few seconds, then for a few minutes. Now that I thought about it, there was nothing for me to tell. I used to have an abusive father, no friends, and nothing important ever happened in my life. How was I supposed to give a good impression at the school I was going to go to by not having anything to say?

"Well that's just great," I whispered to myself, putting my face on the fist of my hand.

Mr. Tsukada glanced back at me. "Can't find something you want to tell me?"

"Yea…"

"Well don't get too down, we're almost there," he assured me.

"Really?" I glanced out the window. The first thing I saw wasn't a house, it was a mansion. And it wasn't just that one, oh no, there were more. I stared at the rows of mansions. Red ones, brown ones, and I saw a blue one too, all with well maintained gardens and about four cars in front of the garage that looked like it could hold six cars.

I was speechless. "Are you sure?" I finally asked when I had gotten my voice back.

"Yes I am."

All I could do was gaze at the passing mansions. In a few minutes, I looked up when we rounded a corner and saw black gates, and I'm not talking about those small ones that the neighborhoods usually have, I'm talking about big majestic gates that looked like they would be guarding a castle. My eyes grew big.

"Uh…"

But of course that wasn't even the best part. When the gates opened I had clear views of the huge garden and fountains that were placed in co ordinance with the flowers.

"Are we just passing by here? Or…"

"Ms. Atashi, I'd like to welcome you to your new home."

I just gaped in amazement, "Holy shit."

I was in a daze when he parked the car and opened the door for me. It took me a while to get out of the limo without tripping, though I'm embarrassed to say that Mr. Tsukada had to help me a little.

I quietly tagged behind him. There was no way that I was going to live here. This wasn't even a mansion, it was like a castle. It made the other mansions on the street look like houses for the poor peasants.

Mr. Tsukada opened the door for me and motioned me inside. I took a deep breath and walked a few steps into the mansion that I had now dubbed as a castle. As soon as I was in sight of the people waiting for me, all the maids bowed.

"Welcome home Ms. Atashi," they all chorused in unison.

I backed up a little, running into Mr. Tsukada's chest.

"Don't go back, go forward. Don't you want to meet your grandmother?"

I must have looked really confused since he pointed to near the bottom of the stairs. I looked and couldn't hold in my gasp. I was staring at one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen in my whole entire life. Her black hair crowned her perfect white face and her bluish gray eyes seemed to be as gentle as the sea. When I took in her features I couldn't help but think, 'wow, she looks so much like me.'

Her thin lips parted and words came out of her mouth, "My goodness, Megumi. I haven't seen you ever since you were born." Her voice seemed to sing the words and that's when I realized. I _was_ in good hands, and I had Hirotoshi to thank for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel like it's been forever since I've written a chapter for this story. When I finally started to write again I had forgotten everyone's name so I had to go back and reread the whole thing! Sometimes I amaze even myself. But I'm sorry it took so long, I know you guys have been waiting. Thanks to everyone who's reading! Please R&R! ^_^**

**Chapter Five**

**Megumi Kinimoto**

Purple. It was everywhere. The bed was purple, the curtains were purple, and even the walls were painted purple. Not that I didn't like it, purple was my favorite color. But only I knew that, or at least I thought I was the only one.

"Please Ms. Atashi, if you need anything just call," the maid that had brought me to my room said from the door.

"Oh, yes, thank you," I stuttered. I was never going to get used to this whole having a maid thing. As soon as she had left, I jumped on my bed- a queen size bed, to be exact- and messed up the sheets. It was so comfy, the best thing I had felt in my life. I turned my head and peeked out the window. It was late, I could tell. Probably somewhere around eleven. I let out a big sigh and let my thoughts wander to what had happened earlier today.

I had found my long lost grandmother.

There was nothing more to say. Well, except for the fact that I was the grandchild of a multi millionaire. Of course when I found out I didn't take it well.

"Woah, wait, what?" I remembered saying to my grandmother. I stared at the cup of tea sitting in front of me and tried to get the information straight. "So you're saying that you- my grandmother from my mom's side- are the owner of the Kinimoto Shipping Company? The same one that has hundreds of offices around the world and brings in billions of dollars every year?" I didn't believe any of this.

"I know it's hard to take in, but it's true. Megumi, do you know how long I've been looking for you?" she said my name as if she had known me all her life. Well, she kind of did, actually.

All I could do was quietly shake my head 'no.'

She let out a sigh, "Your mother, Rei, she was such a wonderful girl, and when she fell in love she was so happy. I still remember her smile." She was almost on the verge of tears. "And when she told me she was getting married…" she trailed off as a tear slid down her cheek. "Of course I didn't stop her, I always wanted what was best for her, and so for her to keep her smile, I let her do what she wanted. Sometimes I wish I hadn't let her. I wish I had taken more control, but what can you do. What happened has happened, right?" There was a sad smile on her lips.

"Um, what happened anyways? I mean, after she got married." I just wanted an answer.

"Well, as you know she got pregnant with you. When I heard the news I was so happy for her. But then…" her smile disappeared as more tears appeared. "I wanted to raise you but your father," she sighed, "He wanted to keep you. He thought that if he could keep you with him and then prove that you were his daughter, he would get a share of the money."

"But I don't get it- it took you fifteen years to find me? Why did it take so long?" Now I really wanted to know what had happened.

"Your name."

Ok, I was definitely confused.

"He kept it Megumi Atashi. That's not your name anymore."

"But that's been my name my whole entire life."

"You're Megumi Kinimoto- your mom's name."

I was silent. What was I suppose to say to that? I mean, she just changed my name all of a sudden.

"Rei wanted to name you Megumi. She wanted you to grow up to be the best you could and to shine your brightest. I'm sorry it took me this long to find you, but I finally did. I finally found her Rei." Her eyes were closed.

I could feel tears starting to sting my eyes. "Why? Why would she give me that name?"

My grandmother slowly opened her eyes. "Do you know what your name means?"

I silently nodded my head. "It's so stupid; I'm just a trouble to everyone." I had been a bother to my dad ever since I was born, I was a bother to Hirotoshi who was always helping me out, and now I find out my grandmother had been looking for me for the past fifteen years. "I just make everyone's life harder."

"Megumi, what are you talking about? Do you have any idea how happy I am to have finally found you?" She got up from where she was sitting in front of me and sat down next to me. "You're the only family I have left now." She put her arm around me giving me a hug. "It's getting late," she said looking at me, "You should go to bed."

I smiled at her, "Thank you." And I meant it from the bottom of my heart.

I sighed into my pillow. Megumi Kinimoto huh? Maybe it'll be a change I like.

xXxXx

The sunlight shone through the curtains hitting me in the eyes. I groaned trying to go back to sleep. But I have to say, I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt that I had found my long lost grandmother and that she was actually the owner of the Kinimoto Shipping Company. I was the grandchild was a multi millionaire. Ugh, stupid dreams. I slowly opened my eyes.

Purple. It was everywhere. The bed was purple, the curtains were purple, and even the walls were painted purple.

"Aaaaaah!" I screamed.

"Ms. Kinimoto, are you ok? What's wrong?" the same maid from yesterday had come running in.

"Ugh, it wasn't a dream." I sighed falling back onto the bed.

"Is Ms. Kinimoto all right?" another maid had come in after the first.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. I just thought I had seen a bug." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well if that's all then we'll get going. Please call if you need anything." Both of them bowed and walked out of the room.

"I can't believe it wasn't a dream. This is just too much to take." I whispered to myself as I looked over to see something on the bedside table. "A cell phone?" There was a note underneath it that read 'A small gift. Love Grandma.' Wow, I'd never had a cell phone before. This could come in handy, I guess? But it's not like I have friends. Who would I call, the maids? I pondered over my thoughts but then gave up, deciding to take a shower and then sneak a look around the place. After all, it was my new home now.

As soon as I took one step out of my room I stopped. Let's see, left, right, or straight? This trip around the house was going to take a while.

xXxXx

This castle had so many rooms. A media room, a study room, a guest bedroom, a library, another guest bedroom, and all these other rooms that I had no idea existed! After peeking into so many rooms, I paused in front of a painting in the hallway- a really big painting of a lady that kind of looked like me. I couldn't help but stare. Her black hair reminded me of my grandma, but her eyes made her look like me. Could that be my mother? Of course I had never seen her before, not even a picture. So seeing her for the first time did make me a little emotional, though I hate to admit it. I finally knew what my mom looked like, and even though I never knew her, I really missed her.

A few minutes later I had found my room again, except this time amidst all the purple there was yellow. I walked over to my bed to find a dress on top of my covers. "What is this?" I questioned. On top of the dress was a note- 'You will be going to Ouran High School starting tomorrow. Here's your school uniform, please put it somewhere safe.' It wasn't signed.

Somewhere safe? I think the fireplace sounds pretty safe. I groaned, "A dress? Why?" I glared at it, wishing it would disappear into thin air. I sighed, "Well, I am Megumi Kinimoto now. I guess, starting tomorrow I'm a new person." I silently smiled to myself.


End file.
